The Administrative Core of the PO1, Structure-function analysis of infection- and vaccine-induced B-cell repertoires, will be led by the PO1 Principal Investigator, Stephen C. Harnson, working closely with an experienced administrative assistant (to be named), with the grants and financial offices at Children's Hospital, and with IT support provided by SBGnd at Harvard Medical School. The core office will be located adjacent to the Pi's research laboratory. The core will provide organizational structure for the P01; coordinate administrative and financial management; ensure regular communication between staff at Children's Hospital Boston and administrative staff at the collaborating institutions; maintain a PO1 web site, both for external and internal communication; manage communication among PO1 investigators, the external advisory board, and the NIH program officer; coordinate decision making by the PO1 leadership team about scientific priorities and specific collaborative directions; monitor abstract and publication submission for compliance with agreements among the participating organizations; resolve authorship and related conflicts that cannot be settled by the authors or individual Pis; coordinate prompt handling of any IP disclosures that must pass through the technology transfer office at CHB; and coordinate with Pis of the Clinical Core and Projects 1-3, to ensure regulatory compliance and quality control for protection of human subjects as well as compliance with regulations in all other areas (e.g., animal use, radiation, biosafety).